UnNamed
by Kyleena
Summary: Tala is a shifter who gets abused by her father. Very short one-shot. I did it for LA and want to get some opinions on it. Most people didn't like the ending so tell me what you think! POSSIBLE SHORT CHAPTER DETAILING ENDING IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a one shot (A.K.A. the short story I had to do for L.A.)**

**I had a few friends edit it before I handed it in and got mixed feelings on the endings. I would like reviews, negative or positive whichever. And any ideas on a title are welcome!! If I get a good amount of reviews there is a possibility that I might create a short chapter after explaining the ending in further detail. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I screamed, the sound pierced through the near silent night air. My skin rippled as it changed. Forced to drop to all fours smooth black fur sprouted from everywhere. My clothes shredded to strips of nothing as my bones and muscles changed.

The scent of bacon and pancakes drifted up the stairs. The smell flooded my senses and I flipped onto my stomach to smash my face into my pillows. It didn't stifle the scent. I snarled and kicked the blankets to the floor.

The landed in a tangled black mess, blending in with the black carpet and walls. I flipped the switch for my purple lava lamp on. The lava and glitter made patterns on the wall, lighting the blackness of my room. Heavy black curtains blocked any light from entering.

I shrugged out of my pyjamas and put on jeans and a sweater that hid the bruises and scars. I opened the doors and quietly slipped out into the hallway. My bare feet making no noise on the hardwood flooring as I walked down the spiralling staircase.

My mom was standing at the stove cooking the bacon and flipping two pancakes. She turned to me as I walked in. The grin that had spread across her face disappeared as someone came up behind me.

I turned to see my dad standing with his arms crossed across his chest. His mouth was set in a stiff angry line. "I didn't hear you come in last night." He growled, stepping around me to reach the table.

"That's because I didn't come in until this morning." I retorted in my stupid smartass way. I flinched as my dad turned around. His face was going red. I had pissed him off. Shit.

"What did you say to me?" he snarled, taking a step forward.

I flinched again but refused to step back. "Oh, I think you heard me just fine." My icy blue eyes met his dark ones defiantly.

"Tala don't," My mother began still holding the flipper. Her other hand was reaching for the phone. I heard her gasp and I instantly flicked my eyes back to glare at my dad.

He was slowly advancing on me, a few more steps and he would be on me. I refused to back down. My muscles tensed in preparation to change at the thought of a fight. I forced that back too. He was human, I was not. It would be unfair to change, why I never had before.

"I think you might want tot take that back Little Girl," His eyes were black. Not a good sign.

I shook my head viciously, "Nope," I didn't even have time to back up or flinch before his fist struck my face. I could feel the warm wetness of blood dripping into my open mouth.

I tried to struggle to my feet but he struck me twice more. One blow to my ribs and another to my head. I saw black.

Beep…beep…beep. I flung an arm out to try and turn off my damned alarm clock only to yelp in pain as it hit something hard. Definitely not my alarm clock.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by a sterile, white hospital room. Joys. He had landed me in the hospital. Again.

"You're awake," A voice sounded to my right. I turned and was instantly distracted from the pain and beeping by the guy sitting next to my bed.

He had shaggy dark hair and dark eyes. He also had the facial structure of an angel and was totally beyond hot. Must be the meds.

"Oh, it's not the meds. I'm real," He laughed, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. I'm glad you're real though. Wanna tell me your name and why you're sitting by my bed, Hot Guy Who's Real?" I said with an attempt at a wink.

Hot Guy Who's Real laughed again, "Dakota. And I'm here because your mom wouldn't stay and my dad- the doctor- said someone needed to be here when you got up."

I nodded, "I see, so why have I not met you before, Dakota?"

"We just moved here. My dad decided to be just an ER doctor."

"Oh, it all makes sense no. So, what's the total this time?" Dakota's face darkened.

"You mean he's done this to you before?" I nodded. "Jesus Christ! Two broken ribs, broken wrist and a minor concussion."

I smiled slightly, Dakota cared! Hardly anyone cared…or believed me. If I trusted them enough to tell them. One of many reasons I didn't have many friends.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Dakota snarled, somehow his voice was still gentle. Probably because he wasn't mad at me.

"Because I've had worse." I stated simply. It was true, I had. I once spent an entire week in a coma because I 'fell down the stairs'.

Dakota hesitated for the briefest second then stated simply, "Tala…why the fuck do you let him do this to you? I know that you're a shifter. You could have shown him. Why don't you?"

My gaze turned defiant, "Because that wouldn't be fair."

"And this is?" I opened my mouth to speak but Dakota put a hand up. "No, I get where you're coming from. But if you won't do that why not just move?"

I was shaking my head before he even finished, "Because then he would starting doing this to my mom. I'm adopted so she's human. It would be worse."

Dakota nodded, he understood that at least. "Okay, but we have to turn him over to the police for child abuse. He can not continue hurting you."

I was stunned. Someone I hardly knew cared about me. Then I was pissed, "Why do you care what happens to me?" I sneered. I knew it was wrong but I didn't know what else to do.

"I know I just met you but I like you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Besides I'm obligated to protect a fellow shifter." Dakota smiled slightly, he looked so beyond beautiful. I couldn't believe he liked me, let alone he was real!

"I would have never guessed you were a shifter! What kind?"

Dakota grinned, "A panther, like you. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about me liking you!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I was going to get there. I just haven't met another shifter before. At least not that I know of…how'd you know I was a panther?"

Dakota blushed, and I mean really blushed, "Well my dad kind of found all that stuff out from your mom."

So what he really meant was he bugged his dad to tell him everything he knew about me. I could feel heat rushing up to my face. I would have done that, too. "I like you, too," I said after a moment.

Dakota grinned and stood up, he leaned over the bed, his face coming closer to mine. I tried to look into his eyes but my gaze kept falling to his lips. They were getting closer to mine with every move he made.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Dakota murmured before his perfect lips met my swollen ones. I opened my mouth slightly and ran my tongue over his lips. Damn he tasted good! Of course, that's when the door opened.

Dakota leapt away from me. My dad stood in the doorway, gun at his side. Dakota tensed and started to shimmer.

"Dakota! Don't do it," I whispered. Too late.

A huge black panther jumped at my dad. I closed my eyes. There was a snarl followed by a gunshot.

Beep…beep…beep…

* * *

**R&R please!!!**

**~Kyleena~**

**You'll die in my shadows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My short story has now been made into a full out one. Same basic story line though! I have thr prolouge up so far. **

**It can be found here: .net/story/story_?storyid=5787830&chapter=1**

**~Kyleena~**


End file.
